Грелль Сатклифф
|Кандзи = グレル・サトクリフ |Ромадзи = Gureru Satokurifu |Прозвища = Джек Потрошитель (вместе с Анджелиной Даллес) |Раса = Жнец |Пол = Мужской''Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 11, страница 9 |Возраст = 25-28http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/434783 (физиологически) |Рост = 175 смПутеводитель по персонажам Kuroshitsuji, страница 144 |Вес = |Принадлежность =Департамент Жнецов |Прежняя принадлежность = Джек Потрошитель |Род деятельности = Член отдела по сбору душ |Предыдущая профессия = Дворецкий семьи Барнетт |База операций = |Статус = Жив |Смерть = |Родственники = |Манга = Том 2, Глава 6 |Аниме = Эпизод 2 |Японская озвучка = Дзюн Фукуяма |Английская озвучка = Даниэль Фредрик }} — жнец, первоначально притворявшийся дворецким Анджелины Даллес и совершавший вместе с ней убийства в качестве Джека Потрошителя. Он является сотрудником Отдела Диспетчерского Управления, где одной из его главных задач является сбор душ, очень силен и жесток. Внешность В обличье дворецкого thumb|200px|left|Грелль в ипостаси дворецкого Мадам Ред. thumb|right|200px|Грелль в качестве дворецкого Анджелины. В качестве дворецкого Анджелины Даллес, Грелль представлял из себя скромного неумелого человека, нерасторопного и неуклюжего. Выглядел он довольно невзрачно и ничем не привлекал к себе внимания. Его тогдашний наряд представлял собой удлиненный темный сюртук, белую рубашку, прямые брюки и туфли на плоской подошве. Длинные каштановые волосы Грелль собирал в хвост, перевязанный красной лентой. Вместо галстука он использовал шейную ленточку в бело-красную полоску.Kuroshitsuji манга''Kuroshitsuji'' аниме В обличье жнеца thumb|left|200px В обличье жнеца у Грелля длинные ярко-красные волосы, заострённые зубы и очки в красной оправе с цепочкой, на которую нанизаны декоративные черепа. Его костюм состоит из коричневого жилета, белой рубашки, черных прямых брюк со стрелками, черных кожаных перчаток, шейной ленты в красно-белую полоску и ботильонов на высоком каблуке. Кроме того, у него есть красный плащ, снятый им с Анджелины после того, как Грелль убил ее. "Вы недостойны носить красное", - сказал он и натянул плащ на себя. Носит его приспущенным на локтях, так как в плечах плащ Греллю узок. Предплечья Грелля перетянуты ремешками, как у банковского служащего или клерка викторианской Англии.Kuroshitsuji манга''Kuroshitsuji'' аниме thumb|200px|Коса Смерти Грелля. Грелль имеет специально модифицированную Косу Смерти в виде бензопилы, поскольку, по его словам, обыкновенные косы смерти старомодны, а его - имеет первоклассное качество. Свою Косу Грелль переделал и усовершенствовал сам, о чем упоминает с гордостью.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 9, страница 27 OVA История Жнеца Уилла thumb|164px Во время обучения в Академии Жнецов, одежда Грелля мало чем отличалась от одежды других Жнецов: белая рубашка, поверх которой надета жилетка и пиджак, галстук. Брюки, поддерживаемые ремнем-креплением для Косы Смерти, оксфорды'' (обувь). Всё - черных тонов. Выделяется Грелль, пожалуй, красными носками и короткими алыми волосами. Оправа у очков простая, овальная. Характер В качестве дворецкого Анджелины Даллес Грелль застенчив, неловок и не может справиться даже с простейшими заданиями, такими как заваривание чая и вождение кареты.''Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 6, страница 32 В аниме каждый раз, когда он совершает очередную ошибку, Грелль демонстративно пытается совершить самоубийство в порыве драматического унижения.Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 4 Однако, в качестве жнеца Грелль - самоуверенная, яркая и откровенная личность, поскольку он говорит Себастьяну Михаэлису, что он не прочь «поразмяться» с ним, несмотря на резкий отказ последнего.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 9, страница 28 Он обладает выраженным пристрастием к красному цвету, и считает,что вещества, имеющие этот цвет, такие как свежая кровь, могут использоваться для достижения красоты. Кроме того, он - безжалостный и кровожадный жнец, готовый убивать своих собственных товарищей, как только теряет к ним личный интерес. В его личном представлении, человеческие отношения не имеют большого значения, поэтому Грелль не понимает нежелание человека убить другого, считает, что бессмысленные человеческие эмоции только мешают людям достигать своих целей''Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 11, страница 16 Грелль очень любит использовать двойные смыслы и излишне драматизировать происходящее. Он часто смотрит на вещи с точки зрения театра, к примеру, отнеся смерть Анджелины к «падению занавеса»,Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 11, страница 17 и сравнивая их противоречивые отношения жнеца и демона с Себастьяном со знаменитой пьесой Ромео и Джульетта.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 11, страница 27 История Когда Анджелина Даллес начала серию убийств в качестве Джека Потрошителя, Грелль стал следить за ней, поскольку она была причиной пополнения его списка жертв. Он проявлял к ней сочувствие, поскольку у них была общая проблема — они оба не могли иметь детей, из-за чего он решил помочь ей, даже если это противоречило его нейтралитету по кодексу жнеца. Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, Греллю пришлось выдавать себя за дворецкого семьи Барнетт.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 11, страницы 9-10 Сюжет манги Арка Джек Потрошитель Грелль Сатклифф с Анджелиной Даллес, своей госпожой, и Лау в городском имении Сиэля Фантомхайв ищут чай. Он сопровождает Сиэля, Себастьяна, Лау и Анджелину во время их поиска информации по делу Джека Потрошителя. Позже с ними он посещает вечеринку Алистера Чембера, которую ненадолго покидает для совершения очередного убийства. После этого Грелль жестоко убивает Мэри Джейн Келли в её же доме. В это время появляются Сиэль и Себастьян и видят залитый кровью пол. Грелль оправдывается тем, что это всего лишь кровь проститутки. Затем подтверждает предположение Себастьяна о том, что является Мрачным Жнецом. На вопрос о том, почему он нарушил законы Жнецов, отвечает, что был пленён "одной женщиной". thumb|left|200px|Грелль показывает себя Грелль провоцирует Себастьяна на сражение, используя Косу Смерти. Он утверждает, что его Коса Смерти может разрезать все, что угодно, и по-садистски заявил Себастьяну, что хочет разрезать его на мелкие кусочки. Грелль добавил, что обожает прелестный красный цвет и именно поэтому нанёс этим уродливым женщинам кровавый макияж. Себастьян делает замечание, что Сатклифф нарушает не только правила Жнецов, но и правила дворецких. На что Грелль отвечает: "Я смертоносный дворецкий!". Их битва продолжается, Грелль ранит левую руку Себастьяна, тем самым раскрывая плёнку его жизни с момента первой встречи с Сиэлем. Грелль жалуется на то, что там всё скучно и требует чего-то поинтереснее. Себастьян же говорит, что за последующий просмотр необходимо заплатить. В этот момент Грелль пнул Себастьяна к стене. Однако, когда жизнь Сиэля находится в опасности, Себастьян мчится, несмотря на Косу Смерти Грелля, повредившую его руку. Грелль комментирует, что Себастьян имеет похвальную выносливость, а затем приказывает Анджелине убить Сиэля. Он замечает ее колебание и настаивает на том, чтобы она сделала это. Тогда она объявляет, что не может, потому что она рассматривает Сиэля как своего собственного сына. Разочарованный Грелль пронзает ее своей Косой Смерти. Он осуждает ее как «обычную женщину» и жалуется на то, что он очень много помог ей, но не был даже отблагодарён. Он снимает красное пальто с ее трупа, заявляя, что она не имеет права носить красное. thumb|right|200px|Сражение Грелля и Себастьяна Михаэлиса после смерти Анджелины Грелль уже собирается уйти, но Сиэль приказывает Себастьяну убить его. Они приступают к битве, и Себастьян намеренно старается наносить удары по лицу, так-как им Грелль дорожить больше всего. Грелль спрашивает, боится ли Себастьян погибнуть от его Косы Смерти, на что тот отвечает отрицательно.. Они возобновляют боевые действия, и Грелль утверждает, что демон и жнец никогда не смогут достичь взаимопонимания; таким образом, их отношения подобны «трагической любовной истории Ромео и Джульетты». Грелль наносить Себастьяну сильный удар по груди. К его ужасу, кинопленка жизни Себастьяна не содержала ничего интересного. На кинопленке Грелль замечает Финни, Мэйлин и Барда, которых Себастьян ругает. Себастьян говорит, что из этого состоял весь этот год. Грелль хочет завершить бой ударом косой, но Себастьян хитро использовал клочок его испорченного шерстяного фрака, чтобы испортить его Косу Смерти. Себастьян избивает Грелля в лицо, игнорируя просьбы жертвы, чтобы пощадить его. Однако, прежде чем Себастьян добил противника, вмешался Уильям Т. Спирс. Уильям приземляется на голову Грелля и перечисляет все правила, которые Грелль нарушил. Он неохотно приносит свои извинения Себастьяну, извлекает Косу Смерти Грелля и утаскивает Грелля за волосы вниз головой. Арка Цирк После того как усадьба барона Кельвина была сожжена, жнецы приходят, чтобы забрать души. Рональд Нокс говорит, что Грелль был очень взволнован, отправляясь к семье Фантомхайв.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 15 Арка Роскошный лайнер В момент перед крушением корабля Campania Грелль стоит на айсберге, указывая, что он был другим мрачным Жнецом, которому было поручено собрать души и исследовать странные куклы вместе с Рональдом Ноксом. Он приземляется на корабль и начинает рубить пассажиров, чтобы собрать души. Он встречается с Рональдом, и они начинают работать вместе.24 во время их разговора в коридоре первого класса появляется странная Кукла на карете, и Грелль быстро уничтожает ее.25 thumb|right|200px|Рональд и Грелль на борту Кампании Они делают их путь к котельной путем создавать отверстия на полах для того чтобы упасть через их, следовательно более быстрые середины перемещения. Они случайно встречают Сиэля и Элизабет, которые только что выбрались из протоки, и Себастьяна, который одновременно достиг их. Грелль взволнован встречей с Себастьяном и вступает с ним в бой. Во время боя Грелль случайно разбивает окно своей косой смерти, позволяя воде быстро войти в корабль.26 После краткого вмешательства Элизабет, намеревающейся напасть на Грелла, Грелль продолжает борьбу с Себастьяном. Однако, как только он и Рональд обнаруживают, что они могут узнать больше о причудливых куклах от Риан Стокер, они отправляются и и голову, чтобы найти Риан.27 Грелль спасает Рональда, когда он падает, и он просит эффективный метод, чтобы остановить странные куклы. Риан ведет в свою комнату, где предположительно находится устройство, чтобы остановить их. Когда они обнаруживают, что он исчез, Риан направляет Грелла и Рональда к тому, кто, как он предполагает, взял его. Предположение оказывается точным, поскольку они видят, что именно Алистер-камера обладает устройством. Вскоре Грелль и остальные узнают, что Сиэль и Себастьян тоже с Алистером. Для того, чтобы заставить его включить устройство, все они вынуждены Алистер выполнить его модифицированную версию позы Феникса. После этого Алистер включает устройство, но когда оно не работает, Грелль приходит в ярость и бросается убивать Алистера. Гробовщик вмешивается, и Грелль замечает его желто-зеленые глаза. Гробовщик объясняет, как работают странные куклы и манипулирование Кинематографическими записями, к удивлению Грелла. Гробовщик подразумевает, что кампания была просто тестом, чтобы увидеть, насколько эффективны странные куклы. Грелль и Рональд решают задержать Гробовщика, и первый добавляет, что он никогда не сможет простить Гробовщика за то, что тот поранил ему лицо.29 Грелль идет напасть на него, но легко блокируется. Рональд также пытается, но его блокирует Себастьян, на которого затем кричит Грелль. Ему говорят, что Себастьян и Сиэль должны захватить Гробовщика под стражу, и они говорят друг другу держаться подальше от их соответствующих предприятий. Грелль, Рональд и Себастьян атакуют Гробовщика одновременно.30 thumb|left|Грелль атакует [[Алистер Чембер|Алистера]] Гробовщик комментирует, что все мрачные Жнецы очень близоруки, и Грелл указывает, что он должен быть в невыгодном положении.31 гробовщик блокирует его натиск, но на этот раз коса смерти Грелла режет мысли его сотоба. Грелль ошеломлен этой возможностью, напомнив, что он не был в состоянии сократить его раньше. В то время как он сбит с баланса, Рональд пытается броситься на Гробовщика, но последний крадет и бросает очки. Грелль ловит их и бросает обратно, но Себастьян выбивает их. После того, как Рональд достает свои очки, они отмечают, что корабль сильно наклоняется, поэтому они решают атаковать Гробовщика напрямую, но гробовщик отклоняет их набеги. Грелль поражен тем, что его коса смерти не может вырезать сотоба, и гробовщик замечает, что теория о том, как коса смерти может вырезать все, странно, поскольку есть одна вещь, которую она не может разрезать. Этой вещью является другая Коса Смерти. Затем гробовщик разрезает их обоих, и они страдают от отвратительных РАН.32 Впоследствии, ужасный наклон тонущего корабля заставляет Райана упасть до смерти. Грелль немедленно обрабатывает его душу, указывая дни его рождения и смерти. Он говорит Себастьяну, что у них мало времени и что он возьмет Гробовщика.33 Он сражается с Гробовщиком, который помнит, что Грелл был дворецким мадам Ред. Грелль собирается замахнуться на Гробовщика, когда Себастьян швыряет в него Рональда, отправляя его в стену.34 Врывается вода, и гробовщик решает уйти. Грелль и Себастьян нападают одновременно, заставляя его бросить цепочку медальонов.35 Гробовщик убегает, разделив корабль на две части, и в воде лицом вниз плывет без сознания Грелль. Его схватил из воды Уильяма, который бросает его в небольшую лодку и сверху Рональда, которого он спас. После того, как Уильям топчет их лица, они оба просыпаются. Уильям отрицает попытку Грелля атаковать его, и Грелл падает обратно в воду. Вскоре он возвращается на лодку, и Уильям поручает ему закончить сбор душ и подать рапорт о "нарушителе".36 Арка Зеленая ведьма Грелль и Уильям Т. Спирс прибыли в Германию, где встретили немецких жнецов - Людгера и Сашу. Людгер замечает, что появление Грелля как всегда яркое. Саша вручает все документы Уильяму, который жалуется на долгий путь в Германию. Грелль говорит, что наслаждается поездкой, за что и получает Косой Смерти. И прежде чем покинуть их, Уильям говорит Саше и Людгеру, чтобы те информировали английский отдел в случае чего.Kuroshituji манга; Глава 105, Стр. 9-11 Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды thumb|200px|Грелль с ножницами После того, как Элизабет Мидфорд была похищена Дросселем Кайнз, Сиэль пытается в одиночку найти ее. Грелль находит Сиэля и Плуто, так как последний заставил его «радар красавчиков» привести его сюда, и объединяется в команду с этими двумя, поскольку Сиэль пообещал, что Грелль сможет поцеловать Себастьяна, если тот ему поможет. Он объясняет им, кем на самом деле является Дроссель, после чего следует за Сиэлем и Плуто в усадьбу Манделэй. Однако, после того, как они оказываются внутри, у него возникает небольшая проблема с уничтожением живых кукол, поскольку ему пришлось использовать ножницы вместо конфискованной Уильямом Т. Спирсом Косы Смерти. Затем, Сиэль на некоторое время покидает Грелля, оставив его сражаться с куклами, в то время как сам будет искать Элизабет. Вскоре после этого Греллю с Плуто удается вырваться из усадьбы, после чего они встречаются с Себастьяном. Они обнаруживают, что Элизабет находится в запечатанной башне на задней части усадьбы. Грелль направляется туда вместе с Себастьяном, Сиэлем и Плуто, однако отказывался им помогать, пока Себастьян лично не попросил его о помощи. После спасения Элизабет Грелль бросается на Себастьяна в попытке получить обещанный поцелуй, но тот уворачивается от него, в результате чего Грелль падает лицом на землю. Себастьян предлагает Сиэлю отомстить за смерть Анджелины, из-за чего Греллю приходится бежать, заявляя, что ему придется получить его обещанный поцелуй в следующий раз. Арка Книга Страшного суда Грелль послан на Землю,чтобы вернуть украденную пленку жизни под руководством Уильяма. Устав,он засыпает так крепко,что люди поверили,что он мертв и отправили его "тело" Гробовщику. When Ciel and Sebastian arrive at Undertaker's to get more information, he tags along, and sneaks into the cult's convent with them, in order to investigate further. While inside, he identifies the priest's Book of Doomsday as not being the stolen cinematic record, but tries to get closer to him anyway by impersonating a child to join the Heaven's Choir. However, he is not capable of doing so, and Ciel is left as the only one of the three who can successfully go undercover. Shortly thereafter, when Angela Blanc appears and kidnaps Ciel, Grell helps free Sebastian from her use of the cinematic record to tie her up and charges after her with Sebastian, chasing her to the Grim Reaper library. he aids in the subsequent battle against her, using a borrowed Death Scythe to help pin her up against the wall. However, when she aims to destroy the place, they are forced to flee. Арка Заговор и Месть Grell shows up in the burning London. he is shown initially mocking the dead (minus a still living baby he finds and remorsefully states he can't help), but then gets to work helping to reap the many souls, along with Undertaker and William. It is at this point that William returns his original Death Scythe, something that Grell is extremely pleased by. Grell appears atop a building in London, saying that "the end of this dance signals death." As a young woman named Ellen seems to spontaneously combust, Grell comments on her burning death. Later, as Sebastian is chasing the arsonist Mrs. Turner (the one responsible for the death of Ellen, among others), Grell attacks him. Sebastian asks why she has not collected the souls of the people Mrs. Turner has set on fire during her run through London. is using a flash camera and magnesium powder to start fires. Grell first flirtatiously replies that he only wants to capture Sebastian, but then explains that his death list states he is only after one soul, Mrs. Turner, who will commit suicide five minutes after midnight. In addition, he tells Sebastian, he could not have collected the other victims' spirits, as the heat of the magnesium flames is so intense that it consumes not just the body but the soul as well. Sebastian secures Grell's help against the arsonist with flattery, saying that Grell will make a much better model for photographs than Ciel. The Grim Reaper is delighted and gladly works together with Sebastian to find Mrs. Turner, who has Ciel atop Big Ben. The clock strikes midnight and the Reaper and Demon rush to the top. Seeing the camera, Grell starts to pose for it, with an impassioned speech about how women, like fruit, become more beautiful as they ripen with age and declares himself to be the "Queen of all fruits- the Mangosteen." He is immune to the flash and magnesium combo since he is a Grim Reaper. Five minutes after midnight the Turner woman burns and Grell is very upset, since the soul he was to collect has been burned away. He remarks that William won't be happy, but before leaving to tell him, he takes a picture of Sebastian and himself using Mrs. Turner's camera. Kuroshitsuji II When Alois is dying from his stab wound, Grell goes to collect his soul. Upon meeting Alois he looks up his history and reveals that Alois is actually Jim McCain and that Hannah is a demon. After briefly struggling with her, Grell is able to stab Hannah through her stomach with his chainsaw only to find himself soaked in blood and alone with Claude. Claude asks if Grell is going to take back the soul he stole and whether he is allied with Sebastian. Grell responds that he will just sit back and watch as "things have gotten interesting." In episode 10, Grell follows Sebastian around with a camera, photographing him until the annoyed demon forces him to stop. Sebastian gives him Mongolian salted tea with far too much rock salt in it to retaliate, but then uses sex appeal (promising to strike handsome poses for Grell's camera) to make Grell kill the Demon Triplets with his Death Scythe. In episode 11 he is briefly shown helping Sebastian during his trip through the maze of Alois Trancy's heart. He uses his Death Scythe to cut the vines constricting Sebastian, but only after Sebastian openly glared at him for wanting to take another picture of him. Grell is later used as a sacrifice for one of the questions after he is lifted up by Sebastian and thrown by him. Due to the explosion he is seen burned and knocked out for the remainder of the episode. Despite this Grell shows no signs of anger and appears more than happy to have helped. Grell makes his last appearance during the ending of episode 12 where he is shown along side William and Ronald. They appear to be reaping souls, but Grell is seen lazily yawning and stretching off to the side. He senses Sebastian and quickly turns to face him with a blushing and extremely happy face. Much to his surprise he instead finds a table that is set with 3 cups of tea (for him, William, and Ronald) and a candy center piece. The tea is supposedly the same from episode 10 (minus the addition of the rock salt), as Sebastian states that the tea was something that Grell would enjoy. Цитаты *''«Я смертоносный дворецкий!»'Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 5 *''«Это как большой порочный путь к смерти!»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 55, страница 36 *''«Красный - это цвет огненной страсти, поэтому я тоже пылаю!»'Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 11 *(Себастьяну Михаэлису) ''«Прошлое праведника очень интересно! Но прошлое грешника... Стократ интереснее!»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 10, страница 12 *(Клоду Фаустусу) «Союзник? Ну что за избитое понятие. Всепоглощающая любовь вечное поле битвы, на котором сражаются до самой смерти!»Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 8 *(Гробовщику) «Когда вокруг меня столько красавчиков, я не буду дурой, как Золушка, и никуда не сбегу!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 64, страница 17 *(Себастьяну Михаэлису) «Ах, наконец я могу предстать перед тобой во всем блеске! Я впервые увидел демона-дворецкого, так что очень тогда удивился! За всю свою долгую жизнь я ни разу не слышал, чтобы такие, как ты, нанимались в дворецкие.»Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 5 *''«Какой ты холодный! О, куст цветов с таящейся змеей! Ворон с крыльями голубя! Волк в овечьей шкуре! Исчадие ада с ангельским лицом! Себастьянчик!»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 11, страница 31 *''«Себастьянчик, я обожаю красный цвет. Красную одежду, красные волосы, красную помаду. Поэтому я украшаю этих уродливых женщин свежей кровью. Чем пламеннее женщина, тем больше она схожа с прекрасным ядовитым цветком.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 9, страница 15 *''«Похоже, мы и вправду не сможем быть вместе... Ведь работа жнеца — собирать души людей. Демоны же — хищники, которые крадут души и поглощают их. Сдается мне, что я никак не смогу этого принять... Ни за что. Это же прямо как история Ромео и Джульетты!»''Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 11, страницы 26-27 Интересные факты *В Kuroshitsuji II внешность Грелля была незначительно изменена. Его жилет, цвет которого изначально был черным, стал коричневым, а его волосы стали темнее. Его цвет глаз также изменился: его зрачки стали темно-зелеными, а радужная оболочка - светло-зеленой. *Когда Грелль был студентом, он отказывался быть партнером Уильяма Т. Спирса, потому что Грелль имел довольно высокие оценки по технике, тогда как Уильям был совершенно средним студентом.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Tales Of Will the Grim Reaper *В манге Durarara!! (в этой серии имеется множество отсылок на разные аниме и мангу) персонажи Кида и Микадо отправились в магазин манги, в котором на дверях лифта был изображен Грелль.Durarara!! manga, Chapter 3, page 14 *Имя Грелля имеет относительное сходство с Питером Сатклиффом, британским серийным убийцей, убившим 13 женщин, и известным как «Йоркширский Потрошитель». *В Kuroshitsuji II Грелль использовал свою Косу Смерти, как транспортное средство.Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 3 *Грелль пользуется косметикой. В 12 томе он поругал Р. Нокса за то, что тот не предупредил Грелля о присутствии на корабле Себастьяна. Так он бы успел накраситься «по-ярче». Примечания en:Grell Sutcliff pl:Grell Sutcliff de:Grell Sutcliff es:Grell Sutcliff fr:Grell Sutcliff pt-br:Grell Sutcliff it:Grell Sutcliff Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Жнецы Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Зеленая ведьма Категория:Арка Голубой культ Категория:Арка Книга Страшного суда Категория:Арка Заговор и месть Категория:Арка Транси Категория:Мюзикл Kuroshitsuji